<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【银魂】无题 / 银时中心-蒼川夜雨 by ssshino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680353">【银魂】无题 / 银时中心-蒼川夜雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino'>ssshino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【银魂】无题 / 银时中心-蒼川夜雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]</p><p>跟风捅刀。<br/>午休码的。时间紧文笔挫来不及仔细推敲。有bug请敲。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那之后他常做一个梦。<br/>
每每睁眼，眼前都是黑色长发的青年揪住他手臂，不受控制的力道几乎要将他碾碎。<br/>
黑夜里他听到有人一直说着同一句话：这不是你的错，银时。不是你的错。表情凄然。<br/>
离他稍远的地方，小个青年脸上手上缠了新的绷带，背对他坐下，刘海垂下来连脸也遮住。<br/>
假发……高杉。他手扶额头，说出这两个单字，却再也发不出声音。<br/>
窗外月已半落。完整的一轮，像是刻意向世人宣告它仅有一日的圆满。<br/>
<br/>
如果啊，如果。<br/>
<br/>
很多次以命搏命的厮杀过后。残阳红的惨烈，看不出本色的刀身凝了浓浓一层污痕，被它的主人紧紧拥在胸口。身下的尸骸分不清谁是谁，只都渐渐和干结的血一同冰冷。开始有成群的黑色鸟儿聚集起来，哇哇的嘲笑不绝于耳。<br/>
这时他猛然回头，素发素服的那人影一闪而过，变形的视界扭曲重叠之后，眼里映出的却是和自己一同杀开这片地狱的，共犯者。<br/>
只今惟有鹧鸪飞。<br/>
<br/>
如果能再一次起誓。<br/>
<br/>
然后的某天他罕见的发起高烧。<br/>
身体变的轻盈，脚下是绿草丛生。阳光好得连河水也静了，一眼可以看到橙红的鱼群整齐地甩一甩尾巴。一片嫩嫩的粉红色落在鼻尖，正是染井吉野花开时。田埂小路那头，颀长背影被一群矮冬瓜围着，微微侧过的脸白净斯文。<br/>
他像往常一样跑了出去。<br/>
等到追上那人，就又会见到那一日地狱般的光景吧。如此循环往复没有终结的噩梦，大约只会在自己人头落地之时才会停下。<br/>
他没有想过此生能安然善终。<br/>
<br/>
但今日他却在离目标越来越近的路上前所未有地摔了个跟头。眼前伸过来两只手，一只紧紧牵住自己，另一只轻轻抚上他的额头，冰凉却温暖。<br/>
抬起头看到的却是平日睡的房间。苹果头的眼镜扶好自己额上的凉毛巾，小丫头片子捏着自己右手压低了声音问眼镜是不是退一点烧了手都冷了。眼镜头上冒了黑线说请把手放进被窝好吗是阿银的手不是你的手小神乐，眼看着这房间里再也没办法容人安睡。<br/>
女孩子扫兴地抽出手来坐好，眼镜换好了毛巾擦擦手准备起身，二人冷不防却被突如其来的臂膀给紧紧搂住。<br/>
太好了。身躯还带着异常的热度，他小声说，有如梦呓。<br/>
外面空中，清光淡淡，恰如旧时月色。<br/>
<br/>
——做噩梦了吧？阿银？<br/>
——没关系小银，有我们在哦。<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>